The following relates to a process for removing the tail end of Brussels sprouts. A process for removing the tail end of Brussels sprouts has been described in Dutch patent application 7504554.
In this known process the Brussels sprouts are transported on the upper horizontal part of two parallel endless belts, which horizontal part is mounted above a number of rotating knives which can cut off the tail end of a Brussels sprout if the same is protruding through the gap between the two endless belts. In order to make sure that a Brussels sprout will have its tail end protruding through the gap between the belts; these belts are moving with different velocity thereby generating a rolling movement on the Brussels sprout. Otherwise there is provided an agitating member which will act on the Brussels sprout in order to change its position. In this way most of the Brussels sprouts will have their orientation changed so that at least once during the each Brussels sprout rests on the belts its tail end is protruding through the gap between the belts and cut off.
With this type of process satisfactory results have been obtained although the cutting operation was relatively rough and in general the cut off part was larger than actually needed for the Brussels sprout being acceptable for consumption. Moreover in the last years the shape of the Brussels sprout has been changed in that new species have been developed which have a more round shape compared to the older specie which were more oval.